Frustration
by Flaminia Grisandole
Summary: Harry is his normal angsty self, but Ron soons finds out that it's not all about Sirius.


Frustration 

Harry sat hugging his knees on the camp bed in Ron's bright orange room. His emerald eyes were clouded as he stared out the window, anxiously winding his fingers through his raven hair. A series of low, deep sighs would escape every few moments past his chewed lips.

Ron swept in the room, grumbling to himself as he pulled his wet and dirty tee-shirt away from his body.

"Bloody sucks, not being able to do magic. Damn dishes! We practically run a tavern here, feeding half the Order. Bloody pigs, the lot of them." He opened the top drawer of his bureau, rummaging for a clean shirt. Harry stared determinedly out the window, not turning to acknowledge that his friend has entered the room.

"Well now that I've finally finished the bloody dishes, how 'bout a practice game of Quidditch, Harry? I can see if I can find Ginny and Hermione for a game of two on two," Ron talked over his shoulder as he continued to dig through the drawer. Finally finding a shirt to his liking, he whipped it out, unfolding half the clothes remaining in the drawers and turned to face his friend.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood," Harry said curtly.

Ron huffed, throwing the clean shirt roughly down on his bed. "What the hell is the matter with you, Harry?"

Harry finally turned to face the redhead and glared at him darkly. "What do you mean?"

"You've hardly done anything since you've been here. Besides mope in this room! And you've hardly said a decent thing to me—in fact, it seems as though you are avoiding me! I know you're still upset about Sirius, but it gives you no right to be a perfect prat to me!"

"You wouldn't understand, Ron!"

"Try me!"

The anger and frustration Harry had been feeling came boiling over the rim as he clenched his fists and practically shouted. "You don't know how it feels to know you're responsible for someone's death! You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love—again—and then worry about losing all the other people you love. And then to top it all off, you don't have to deal with the desire to…" Harry abruptly stopped his rant and shifted his gaze away from Ron.

Ron did seem to catch the last part as he pointed at Harry and said, "First of all, it was not your fault about Sirius! If we went to the ministry or not, he probably would have gotten himself mixed in the fighting sooner or later. Second, I can just imagine how hard it could be to lose someone you care about. I may not know first hand, but I fear for it everyday this war gets worse. It makes me sick to my stomach to know that any day I could lose my parents, siblings and especially you!"

Harry just sat there in silence. Ron's cheeks were flushed in anger and his breath was a bit heavier than normal. When he realized Harry was not going to respond, he sighed and tore off his wet tee-shirt and turned to retrieve the clean one off the bed.

"It's really unfair, you know," Harry said in a low voice.

Ron stopped mid-reach to turn back around to face his angry friend. "What?"

"It's unfair, Ron, that you are so bloody kind and loyal and trusting and…and so unbelievably gorgeous!" Harry sprung off the bed and before anyone could blink had Ron pinned against one of the orange walls, his lips covering the redheads.

After the initial shock of hitting the wall, Ron soon responded eagerly to Harry's hot, searing lips and desperately seeking tongue. Harry's hands caressed Ron's bare, slightly tanned chest down to the band of his jeans.

The kiss continued to get more heated as Harry played with the button of Ron's shorts and Ron had his fingers weaved in the other boy's dark, messy hair. They pulled apart, breathless, for only a moment before Harry attached his hungry mouth to Ron's freckled neck, bring forth a moan from him. The button Harry had been toying with was finally undone, and the zipper pushed down.

"Ha…Harry…Maybe…" Immediately Ron was silenced by Harry's low growl in his ear. Ron's shorts and boxers were pushed over his hips and fell in a puddle at his feet. The redhead let out a gasp as Harry wrapped his hand around his erection. He stroked it slowly as he began to descend his kissing, licking and nibbling down Ron's chest. Before Ron knew what was happening, Harry was on his knees, his hot moist mouth and swirling tongue giving Ron a pleasure he had never felt before. He buried his fingers deeper in Harry's ebony tresses and leaned against the wall for support. However hard he tried, Ron could not keep from groaning and gasping as his friend rotated between teasing, licking and then sucking him slowly closer to climax.

The door burst open. "Surprise!"

"We're…Harry James Potter! What the hell…"

"Are you doing to our brother!"

Reluctantly Harry pulled away from Ron and stood up, leaving the redhead feeling cold and exposed. He made to reach down to bring up his shorts, but Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest, pushing him back upright into the wall.

Furious green eyes flashed as they turned on Fred and George, making them take a simultaneous step back.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing! I was trying to suck him off, but some stupid prats had to interrupt!" Harry took a few steps forward towards the twins who looked at each other with wide, frightened eyes.

"Sorry…"

"We didn't…"

"Get Out!" Harry demanded.

The twins nodded, just barely stumbling back out the door before Harry slammed it shut and slid the hook into the eye. He turned back to survey the naked redhead leaning against the wall, who was panting slightly and holding a very adorable blush in his cheeks. The anger dissipated from his eyes and was replaced by pure, unadulterated lust.

Ron, who was had been fighting between the embarrassment of his brothers bursting in and the shock of Harry's anger towards them, could not help but become aroused again by the hungry green eyes devouring his body. He watched as Harry ripped off his glasses and pulled off his shirt, tossing them onto the camp bed.

Ron had barely blinked before Harry was covering his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. Again Harry began his descent down the freckled, tanned chest and stomach.

"Harry…" Ron said unsurely.

Harry stopped a moment and looked up at Ron as he wrapped his hand around redhead's returning erection to stroke it slowly. Looking into the lust-filled green eyes and feeling the soft hand stroking him, Ron could not suppress a low moan.

"Like it?"

"Uh huh…" was all Ron was able to manage.

"Then shut up, Ron," Harry growled before taking Ron into his mouth.

555555555555555555555555555555

Ron woke a couple hours later to the sound of the shower down the hall. He felt tired and sore, but also happy…yet a little confused. The shower stopped and a few moments later Harry came in with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and another he was using to dry his hair. When he saw that Ron was awake he smiled broadly, his green eyes shining. He ruffled his black tresses in the towel one last time before tossing it over on the camp bed and bounded over to Ron. He sat on the edge next to the redhead who was lying on his stomach.

"Thanks," Harry said, pushing his friend's hair back and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Ron started to roll over, but stopped on his side, wincing a bit.

"Oh. Sorry, mate, I almost forgot…" Harry reached over to the bottom drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a small potion vial. "Here, take this and it should help." He pulled the cork out and brought it over to Ron's lips. Ron looked at it skeptically, but Harry nodded encouragement and the redhead opened his mouth to let his friend tip the contents down his throat. It actually didn't taste all that bad. Sort of like pumpkin juice. Moments after swallowing Ron felt a tingling in his lower regions before the soreness he had previously felt had vanished.

"Thanks." Ron smiled. Harry looked slightly relieved and put the cork back in the empty container before placing it back in the drawer. "Hey!" Ron's voice startled him as he turned back to look at the redhead. "How did you make that?" Ron's eyes narrowed accusingly.

Harry shrugged. "I looked it up and tried making it last term. It's just a simple healing potion really, and all the ingredients were in the student supply. I figured it might come in handy one day…"

"And how much have you used it?" Ron's blue eyes flashed with a hint of anger.

"I didn't! It was the first time I used it…" Harry shrunk back from Ron's glaring eyes. "I wasn't even sure it would work, but it looked right be the instructions…" Ron stared at him as if weighing if his words were true or not. "Ron! Stop it! There hasn't been anyone else. I made it as a 'wishful thinking' type thing. I've only wanted you!"

Ron's eyes softened. "Really?"

"Yes, you git! Why do you think I've been so frustrated?"

Ron reached up and pushed a strand of damp hair out of Harry's eyes. "Bloody hell, Harry, if I would have known all you needed was a good shag to cheer up, I would have kicked Hermione and Ginny out of the room that first morning you arrived."

"Really?" Harry's brilliant smile was back and he nudged Ron's side with his elbow.

"Of course! But I would have been a little easier on you," Ron grinned mischievously.

"Oh come on. I wasn't_ that_ rough with you…" Harry smirked. "Besides, now you'll be better ready for next time."

"Next time?"

Harry nodded and made to get up, but Ron was too fast, (or perhaps Harry lingered just a bit…), and grabbed him around the waist to pull him down on the bed, skillfully knocking the towel covering Harry to the floor.

"Who says next time you get to be on top?" Ron growled.

Fin 


End file.
